


Spectrum

by slinkhard (merrymelody)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymelody/pseuds/slinkhard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>we were cold and we were clear</i><br/>With no colors in our skin<br/>'Til we let the spectrum in</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mad Max Fury Road vid, set to 'Spectrum' by Florence and the Machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectrum

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-FGrZyZ-9bY


End file.
